Hard Knight's Day
In Hard Knight's Day, when Peter takes his date to the Cloisters in New York, warrior spirits spew forth from the tapestries with only one thing on their mind: taking Peter's date back into the tapestries with them, where she will remain forever.Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 17. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Egon Spengler Peter Venkman Ray Stantz Winston Zeddemore Janine Melnitz Slimer Dr. Doris Tibbs Steve Jennings Sir Bruce Bruce's Bully Boys Cloisters Manifestations Unicorns Merlin (mentioned) Equipment Ecto-1 Proton Pack Particle Thrower Trap Items Genevieve Tapestry Locations Firehouse Doris' Apartment Cloisters Plot Ecto-1 sped rather quickly to the Firehouse. Peter radioed Janine to open the front doors. Janine complied and told Peter everything was read. Winston declared he'd never let Peter drive when Peter was late for a date. Peter ran back down and looked for his shirt in his office. Instead, he found Slimer eating Pizza atop his clothes. Peter angrily chased after Slimer but Ray promised to loan him a shirt. Peter arrived at his date's apartment in an aloha shirt. Peter's date, Dr. Doris Tibbs, answered the door and let Peter in. While she placed her flowers in a vase, Peter listed some ideas for their date. However, Doris revealed she accepted invitations for both of them to attend a special evening showing of the Genevieve Tapestry at the Cloisters. Peter relented and they took a cab to the museum, with Slimer close behind. Peter noticed and refused to forgive Slimer for ruining his shirt. Slimer didn't give up and followed them inside. Doris and Peter noticed the sign of invitation holders. Since the showing didn't start until 7:30 pm. With a few minutes to spare, they looked at the Unicorn Tapestries. Slimer peeked around for Peter. Peter noticed again and punched at the painting he was near. A security guard warned Peter not to touch any paintings but Peter assured him he was smoothing out a wrinkle. A museum official named Steve Jennings greeted Doris and quickly dismissed Peter and his Ghostbusters business. Peter called for Slimer but he was nowhere to be found. Steve unveiled the Genevieve Tapestry, also called the Sans Pitie Tapestry. It was recovered in the ruins of Sans Pitie Castle. Both Steve and Peter noted how Doris looks very much like Genevieve. It was a full moon outside. Suddenly, a painting stirred and the figured emerged from it. The leader declared he was Sir Bruce Sans Pitie and was now free of Merlin's curse. He, too, recognized Doris as Genevieve, whom he loved. Peter knocked Sir Bruce off his horse but was surrounded. Peter fooled Sir Bruce and ran away. Sir Bruce ordered his men to awaken every inhabitant so they could serve their new master. The Cloisters transformed into Sans Pitie Castle. Ecto-1 arrived. Egon looked at the castle and revealed it was the reason P.K.E. readings were off the scale. If the Ghostbusters didn't reverse the process quickly, the changes would be permanent. Steve is horrified at the prospect of losing all of the artwork. Peter introduced Steve to the rest of the Ghostbusters as the one who caused all the trouble. In the Special Exhibits Room, Doris is seated and attended to. Sir Bruce denied she was who she claimed and believed her mind was addled by Merlin's curse. The Genevieve Tapestry stirred and Sir Bruce grinned in delight. Outside, everyone heard Doris call out for Peter. Ray realized this job would be like a case in Peru, back in 1942. It was called the Amagortle Manifestation. Egon added the next morning, the abductee appeared in the tapestry. The Ghostbusters climbed over the exterior wall and checked Ray's copy of the Cloisters' floor plan. Peter declared all they had to do was blast Sir Bruce and Doris would be saved. Egon interjected and stated he and Ray believed Sir Bruce couldn't be simply trapped. Sir Bruce and his followers were likely anchored to the Tapestry by Merlin's curse. Egon recalled the intelligence from Steven. Until that night, the Genevieve Tapestry was rolled up or covered at night so the curse was tied into the Moon somehow. Ray and Egon posited if they could keep Sir Bruce busy until sunrise, they could trap him then. They sneaked around and noticed the spirits freed from paintings and statues engaging in a celebratory feast. Slimer was eating at a table. The Ghostbusters avoided detection and proceeded to save Doris. Ray was missing, however. Winston went after him. Ray doubled back and tried to signal Slimer. They are discovered and the ghosts chased after them. Winston and Ray jumped past a newly barricaded set of doors. Inside, they discovered Unicorns. Doris now looked and acted more like Genevieve. Egon is concerned her transformation was accelerating. Several knights reported to Sir Bruce about the Unicorns and all departed. Peter grabbed Doris. Just when they ran for it, they saw Ray and Winston gallop past atop Unicorns. Sir Bruce and his men chased Ray and Winston outside. A Unicorn stepped forward and challenged Sir Bruce. The Unicorn knocked him off his horse. Sir Bruce noticed the sun rising and fled for the castle. Sir Bruce and his men forced their way past they guys' Proton Stream assaults. Ray was ready to admit defeat but Peter got an idea. Soon enough, Sir Bruce stumbled out into daylight. Peter stepped out, dressed as Merlin. Peter revealed himself to an annoyed Sir Bruce. The Ghostbusters opened fire and confined him then trapped him. An energy surge moved throughout the castle. All ghosts were forced back into their paintings and statues. The Cloisters then returned to normal. Doris was taken out of Ecto-1 and was also back to normal. Doris didn't remember much but recalled she wanted to see the Genevieve Tapestry again. The Ghostbusters ran after her. Trivia *The episode was recorded on October 1, 1986.Marsha Goodman (1986). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Hard Knight's Day" (1986). *The title of this episode references The Beatles' album "A Hard Day's Night." Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 17. CPT Holdings, Inc. *Peter suggests the Rainbow Room or clubs in "The Village" to Doris.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Hard Knight's Day" (1987) (DVD ts. 3:12-3:14). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Dinner at the Rainbow Room, Doris?"Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Hard Knight's Day" (1987) (DVD ts. 3:14-3:15). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Some clubs in the Village?" The Rainbow Room is an upscale restaurant and nightclub on the 65th floor of the GE Building in Rockefeller Center, Midtown Manhattan. "The Village" is a nickname of Greenwich Village in Lower Manhattan. *Genevieve, Sir Bruce Sans Pitie, and Merlin are all figures in Arthurian history. However, Genevieve is better known by the Anglicization of her name: Guinevere. *Sir Bruce refers to his soldiers as "bully boys." Of several meanings, it can mean a tough guy or hired thug. *Although entirely a coincidence, this episode shares several plot elements with Ghostbusters II: **A date gone wrong **A recently unveiled painting **The main villain comes from a painting **Magic anchors the villain to a painting **Peter's love interest is taken captive **The Ghostbusters rappel into a museum **The Proton Streams initially fail against the villain **A victim is placed before a painting References Gallery Episode Screen Caps Image:051-01.png Image:051-02.png HardKnightsDay13.jpg HardKnightsDay14.jpg Image:051-03.png HardKnightsDay15.jpg HardKnightsDay16.jpg Image:051-04.png Image:051-05.png HardKnightsDay17.jpg HardKnightsDay18.jpg Image:051-06.png HardKnightsDay19.jpg HardKnightsDay20.jpg HardKnightsDay21.jpg HardKnightsDay22.jpg HardKnightsDay23.jpg HardKnightsDay24.jpg Image:051-07.png HardKnightsDay25.jpg HardKnightsDay26.jpg HardKnightsDay27.jpg Image:051-08.png Image:051-09.png Image:051-10.png HardKnightsDay28.jpg HardKnightsDay29.jpg HardKnightsDay30.jpg Image:051-11.png SirBruce03.jpg HardKnightsDay31.jpg Image:051-12.png Collages and Edits FirehouseinHardKnightsDayepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' SlimerinHardKnightsDayepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' DorisinHardKnightsDayepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CloistersinHardKnightsDayepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GenevieveTapestryinHardKnightsDayepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' SirBruceinHardKnightsDayepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' SirBruceArmyinHardKnightsDayepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' SirBruceAndArmyinHardKnightsDayepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CloistersinHardKnightsDayepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CloistersinHardKnightsDayepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' DorisandSirBruceinHardKnightsDayepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CloistersinHardKnightsDayepisodeCollage4.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinHardKnightsDayepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' TapestryGhostsinHardKnightsDayepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' TapestryGhostsinHardKnightsDayepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' UnicornsGhostsinHardKnightsDayepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' DorisandSirBruceinHardKnightsDayepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' EgonPeterinHardKnightsDayepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CloistersinHardKnightsDayepisodeCollage5.png|''(For full size Click here)'' SirBruceEgonPeterinHardKnightsDayepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc3menusc03.png|Episode menu for Volume 2 Disc 3 Category:RGB Episode